


圣诞情缘

by Dingdong (Dingydong)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, English National Team, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>译自 lesbleusthroughandthrough 的 'Tis the season, of love and understanding<br/>都来被哼花的傻白甜治愈吧！</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣诞情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis the season, of love and understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434085) by [lesbleusthroughandthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbleusthroughandthrough/pseuds/lesbleusthroughandthrough). 



“不是吧，”Jordan自言自语着嘟囔了一句。他之所以要自言自语地嘟囔，不是因为他刚刚认出了那个裹得严严实实，缩在计程车候车站里的人物，而是因为他刚刚从那位人物旁边开过去时，刚好撞上了那双帽檐底下的眼睛——一双可怜兮兮，让人无法不为之动容的眼睛。  
他又考虑了两秒钟。  
“操，就当积德了，”他从咬紧的牙关里蹦出了几个字。因为离合器踩得有点狠，他差点从座位上被甩下去。接着，他一边咒骂一边挂上了倒挡。他的轮胎撵上了约翰列侬机场下客区两英尺高的雪，发出了艰难的嘎吱声。  
他转了个弯，停在了那个可怜的小东西面前。他想了一下，考虑要不要爬过去把副驾驶座那边的门打开，因为那边的门离外面那位比较近。  
但是这样一来，车里面就会被弄湿。  
而且这么叫人上车也有点怪怪的。  
最后他还是开了自己这边的门，把头伸出去从车顶上向对方喊起了话。  
“你叫Adam对吧？”他得喊着才能盖过即将到来的暴风雪的声音。  
帽檐下的那双眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。他的粗呢大衣扣得严严实实，一直盖住了鼻子，毫不夸张的说，Jordan能看见的就只有他的眼睛了。  
“需要我载你一程吗？”他又喊道。  
Adam——这下Jordan能看清楚了，就是他：Adam Lallana，他的同事，最碍他眼的那个人——似乎是盯着Jordan看了很久，久到Jordan觉得自己的耳朵就要被冻掉了，还好他喊了回来：“我的航班取消了！”  
“好吧，”Jordan说着搓了搓耳朵，耳朵是暖和了，但是手指头却被冻僵了。  
“我在等出租呢，”Adam接着说，“谢谢你了！”  
雪不知道怎么就钻到了Jordan的衣领里，贴着他的脊椎在融化，要多不舒服有多不舒服。  
“出租早就停运了，”Jordan一边发抖一边喊道。刚刚那些融化的雪很快积少成多，溶成了一股水流在背后向下流。先是糟糕透顶的天气，接着他又不知被哪来的魔力控制了，让他停下了车，来帮助这世上他最不喜欢的人，这一天真是够够的了，所以他忍不住爆了粗口，“还他妈不赶快上车！”  
Adam终于走过来拉开了车门。Jordan大松一口气钻回车里，把门在身后狠狠关上，然后开始使劲揉搓四肢，想把手脚的知觉给找回来。  
他的乘客把他巨大无比的背包拉到膝盖上放好，这样一来他整个人都被挡在后面了。  
“怎么了？”Jordan问，“你要去哪儿？”  
“额，”Adam开口道，但什么都没说出来，“嗯……”他还没有拉下他的帽子，Jordan得伏着身子才能看见Adam帽檐下——帽子上的毛都被冻住了——的脸。  
事后他是有些后悔和绝望的，因为他一点也不想看见Adam哆嗦着的嘴唇。  
“额，”Adam又试了一回，但这回发出的声音跟被人掐住了喉咙似的。  
 _不是吧？！_ Jordan在内心里哀嚎了一句，但表面上没有表现出来，而是耐心地等着Adam缓过神来。要知道就在昨天最后一天上班的时候，他还在认真考虑要不要一把火烧了Adam的办公桌，把上面那些充满了节日氛围的小玩意全都烧了。但这会儿他有一丢丢内疚了——他怎么会想对这个瑟瑟发抖的可怜家伙做出那么可怕的事情呢。只是一丢丢而已。  
Adam用手套抹了把脸，“今晚去卢顿的航班都被取消了。”因为他是Adam，你能感觉到那股子哀怨从他的每一个毛孔里散发出来——就像他的其他感情一样，常常是不来则已，一来就全身洋溢，这也是Jordan常常讨厌他的一点。“因为暴风。”  
“哦，”Jordan问，“你……你是要去卢顿吗？”  
“是，”Adam茫然地盯着荒凉的窗外，“明天不是圣诞吗，我要回家。”  
他们在沉默里坐了一会儿，为了打破沉默，Jordan伸手想把车里的空调调高些，但是却不小心碰到了广播的开关。聒噪的 _倒霉_ 圣诞歌突然响了起来，Jordan想都没想就一把按关掉了。  
他没有看Adam，想也知道这样只会让情况变的更糟。  
“预报说暴风后天停，后天前都不会飞了，”Adam难过地说，“我没法在我外婆家过圣诞了。”  
“噢，”Jordan努力让自己的声音听起来充满了遗憾。后面突然传出了模糊的喇叭声，Jordan转过头看了一眼，后面那辆车停得马上就要挨住他的车屁股了，这让Jordan很想给他一根中指。  
Adam又抽了抽鼻子。“你……准备去哪儿吗？”Jordan的车还在原地，没有熄火，也没有开出下客区。  
“是，你呢？”  
Adam念出了他家的地址，Jordan摇了摇头。“看见那是什么了吗？”他指向了窗外。  
Adam皱了皱眉。“雪？”  
“第二次冰河世纪的到来，”Jordan纠正了他，“我才不会在这种天气开着车穿到镇子那头。等下，我知道该怎么办了。”他没有再说什么，直接将车挂上了档。  
让他有些惊讶的是，Adam没有多问什么就接受了他的决定。又或者Adam其实只是不好意思问？Jordan也不知道。毕竟他们不是 _朋友_ 。他们之所以不是朋友，是因为Adam是公认的圣诞先生，而这与Jordan讨厌各种节日的性格背道而驰，特别是当圣诞越来越近，他们两的矛盾似乎是越来越深：而他们建筑师事务所里CAD部门的其他同事则都把他俩的这种矛盾当成了好戏来看。  
其实也不是说Jordan _讨厌_ Adam。他可以 _肯定_ 地说他不讨厌Adam，要不然他也不会大冷天停下车来帮Adam，对吧？  
但是Jordan百分之百地讨厌圣诞节。  
他们在沉默中开回了Jordan家。Jordan默默把车停下，默默推开前门，Adam也一路默默地跟着，直到Jordan开始脱他被雪蹂躏过的靴子时，Adam才开口说了话。  
“我能不能……”Adam的声音又细又小，Jordan差点没听到，“我能不能给我外婆打个电话？我得跟她说一声我去不了了。”  
Jordan惊讶地看了他一眼，“你还没跟你家人说呢？”  
Adam低着头慢吞吞地跟在后面，Jordan听不清他嘴里在嘟囔些什么。  
“我…… _呼_ 。先把外套脱了吧，稍等一下。”Jordan先把自己的外套脱下，挂了起来。等他转过身的时候，Adam还在刚刚的地方，一点地儿也没挪。他正在慢慢地把夹克拉链往下拉，两眼则盯着Jordan，眼珠子都好像就要瞪出来了。而等他发现Jordan也在看他时，就立刻移开了眼神。“准备好就过来吧，”Jordan小心地开口继续道，“电话在客厅，就用那个吧。你现在—— _给我_ ——”Adam手里拿着他滴水的外套，水吧嗒吧嗒地滴到地毯上，所以Jordan基本上是从他手里把衣服抢了过来。  
“客厅在那边，”他尝试着让语气不要太凶，但是招待客人什么的实在是 _太难了_ ，而Jordan也很久没有练习过了。  
他把Adam的外套挂了起来，跟着Adam去了客厅。他没有漏掉Adam走进去时，打眼观察了一眼房间后皱起的眉头：他肯定是注意到了这个房间里一丝丝圣诞相关的东西都没有。但是Adam什么都没说。  
“先给你家人打电话，”Jordan赶快说了句话分散了一下Adam的注意力。他把无线电话递给了Adam，而Adam只是呆呆地盯着他手里的这块电器，好像不知道该用这玩意做什么似的。“得用固话，这天气，信号塔估计用不了了，”Jordan进一步解释了一下自己为什么还在使用这种千禧年前的科技。“然后再说你的事。”  
他突然觉得自己得找点事做，于是他绕着Adam，绕进了厨房，开始烧水。  
除了水壶烧水的声音之外，他在厨房里还能听到一点点Adam的声音。他站在水壶前，大脑放空，盯着窗户外面。雪缓缓地在窗沿上积了很厚的一层，估计很快整扇窗户都会被挡住了。  
在一个大雪天，和一个他眼下最不喜欢的人一起被堵在家里，对于从来不幸运的他来说简直是正常剧情。不过他也没表现得很不情愿不是吗？走到这一步还不是他自己一点一点导演的吗？  
“ _妈，_ ”Adam的声音飘进了厨房，里面带着明显的恼怒。Jordan从来没听过Adam生气的声音。Adam永远都是一副快乐的小碧池模样， _永远_ 。“真的 _对不起_ ！我也不想在这儿！”  
Jordan也不知道Adam喝茶喜欢加多少糖。起码他 _看起来_ 应该不会是那种会加脱脂牛奶的人？他喜欢糖吗？  
 _饼干！_ 可是他家有饼干吗？他开橱柜时故意把动静搞大了一点，好提醒一下Adam这儿还有个活人。  
这么多东西要怎么拿进去呢？他得端平两杯滚烫的茶 _和_ 饼干 _和_ 糖，那他得要四条胳膊，两条明显不够。  
 _托盘！_ 既然眼下他们除了一起消磨时间也没有别的选项了，倒不如尽量多向Adam证明一下，其实跟他一起玩也没有 _那么_ 糟糕。收回之前说的Jordan不会招待客人的话，如果他能用托盘招待Adam的话，那他招待客人的技术也烂不到哪儿去。  
就算是Jordan也明白，要是他俩要照这样被困在一起的话，这其中肯定 _少不了_ 交流和社交，与其到了非要开口时才开口，还不如主动缓解缓解气氛。  
Jordan把托盘端了进去，窘迫地有点像业务不熟练的管家。他看见Adam已经给自己找到了个好位置，正窝在沙发上最靠近炉子的那边。他膝盖上放着电话，吸了吸红红的鼻子，从Jordan一进客厅，他的眼睛就贴回了Jordan身上。  
“要茶吗？”Jordan有些犹豫地问道。  
Adam抬起他细瘦的胳膊擦了擦鼻子，然后接过了Jordan递过来的茶。他把茶举到下巴下面，跟他的套头毛衣衣领平齐。这下Jordan才看清了他的衣领：他从来没见过这么烦人的衣领，亮红色条纹布满了领子前面，还绣着无数的雪人卡通图案。  
“我手机没有信号，”Jordan在沉默中开口说道，“网也断了。我听说的最新消息是说风暴几个小时以后就停了，到时候我再帮你叫辆出租，给你送回去。”说完后他感觉这话听起来好像有些冷漠，说好的要缓解气氛呢？于是他又加了一句，“很遗憾你没赶上航班。”  
Adam抬起茶杯小抿了一口，小到可能什么都没喝到。他两手抱着茶杯，眼睛直直地盯着从茶杯里冒出的热气。Jordan尴尬地咳嗽了一下，给自己的眼神找了个落脚点：没有信号的电视。他喝了一大口茶，热茶像大斧一样一路劈开了他冰凉的食道。突然间，外面的风狂暴地吼了一声，震得窗户也跟着抖了起来。  
Jordan又看回了Adam。Adam那件套头衣真的是 _太搞笑了。_  
终于，Adam说话了。  
“可是你不是不 _喜欢_ 我吗？”  
Jordan想要否认，但是却说不出话来。他不是 _不喜欢_ 大眼睛加小瘦胳膊的组合，尤其是这个大眼睛加小瘦胳膊正坐在他家沙发上，努力让自己表现得像个合格的客人。只是在圣诞逼近的这几个月里，他无法否认他确实 _讨厌_ 过Adam。Adam对待圣诞的期待和兴奋都让他感到厌恶。最重要的是，他这段时间在公司里从来没有试着隐藏过他跟Adam的不对付。  
要说他 _恨_ Adam的话就太夸张了。要是他真的恨Adam的话，就不会违背自己的直觉，在这么一个大雪天好心做慈善了。  
他重新喝了一大口茶，并清了清嗓子。  
但是Adam看起来并不想让这个话题这么快结束。  
“你不喜欢我，”他满脸好奇地看着Jordan，又说了一遍。他抱着杯子窝在沙发上的样子，让他看起来比平常还要小了一圈。  
Jordan应该解释一下原因：他并不是 _针对_ Adam。但是他什么都没说，只是把他的Jaffa蛋糕盒抠开，挑了一块塞进了嘴里。  
Adam又抿了一口茶。Jordan从眼角瞥到Adam被烫得皱起了脸，接着Adam把茶杯放在了托盘上，俯下身去够糖罐，这过程好像用了一百年一样缓慢。  
满满一勺。两勺。三勺。 _四勺。 _  
 _之前还想问他喜欢糖吗，看来答案绝对是喜欢，他根本是梦想死于糖尿病吧。_  
Adam舀完糖再坐回沙发上时，看起来满足多了。  
“谢谢你，”他小声说道，“你肯定也有别的地方要去。”他的眼神在房间里打了个转，又落回了茶杯上。  
Jordan也是服了Adam的脑洞：他对Jordan家没有圣诞装饰的解释竟然是因为他要出门？看来他是完全无法相信这个世界上有人是不愿意过圣诞节的。  
“没有，”他礼貌地回答，“我没什么地方好去的。在家过节。”  
Adam皱了皱眉毛，很明显是被Jordan搞糊涂了。  
“那你在机场干嘛？”他问。  
Jordan一下子想起了他当时在机场的原因，一股混着尴尬和恼怒的感情席卷了他，他脱口而出：“不关你的事！”  
接下来Adam的表情简直就是教科书般的受伤，就算是身中毒镖，也不可能比现在看起来更受伤了。  
说老实话，Adam的问题没什么过分的，Jordan对于自己喜怒无常的表现也有些愧疚。但是他真的不想回答 _这个_ 问题。那个名字闪现进了他的大脑里，他感觉到自己胸口开始发紧，紧到快要无法呼吸了。  
没用。愚蠢。反正他 _本来_ 就是个糟糕的人，别人不过随便一句话勾起了那件往事，他的本来面目就一下暴露了，而那件事都已经过去整整一年了。  
“对不起，”他喃喃道，“我得——那边还有——我还有衣服要洗。”他超庆幸自己能找到一个开溜的理由，于是逃也似的离开了。他和Adam间，总是Adam试着接近他，而他则次次都拒人于千里之外。本来今天进行得还不错，可这次又是Jordan先离开了。只是以前Jordan从来没有对此感到这么内疚过。  
杂物间在屋子后面，离炉子千八老远，寒气透过他的袜子直接冻僵了他脚趾头。平常在家，在收拾衣服和工作之间Jordan都会选择工作，所以一旦放了假，没了工作，要洗的衣服就堆成了山。他打开了熨斗，接着就迷失在了袜子的海洋里。因为风暴的原因，一整天天空都昏沉沉的，也看不来究竟是不是快要天黑了。不知过了多久，杂物间里实在是冷得呆不下去了，Jordan看了一眼外面，虽然外头已经被黑色笼罩，但可能这会儿才下午四点。对于Jordan来说，到了下午，那也就意味着有件事该干了——他咕噜咕噜响的肚子也在提醒他。  
这一整天他基本都在打扫卫生，还没能正经吃过饭。他决定从厨房悄悄地溜回客厅。  
Adam已经在沙发上睡着了。他拉来了Jordan客厅里所有的靠枕，在自己周围建了个堡垒，胸前居然还抱了一个。他睡觉时嘴巴还微张着。  
他看起来很累。Jordan突然觉得有些抱歉。他最不喜欢的圣诞节却是Adam生命的乐趣所在，现在Adam的圣诞节计划泡汤了，还得跟 _Jordan_ 一起过节。Jordan大概是这个世界上最配不上Adam陪伴的人了，更别说让Adam陪着过节了。  
Jordan穿过走廊走到前门跟前，透过门上的窗户观察了一下外面世界的样子。  
样子是个好词。外面那团雪看样子可能是他家墙，还有另一团雪，看样子应该是他的车。大门外面的世界更是全都被笼罩在雾气和非常，非常狂暴的雪花里。Jordan抖了抖——天太冷了，哪怕是离门近一点都得被冻得发抖。  
看来Adam短时间内是哪也去不了了。  
Jordan深吸了一口气——感觉特别抱歉——然后摇醒了Adam。Adam不满地哼了几声，把胸前的抱枕抱的更紧了，然后才不情愿地睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯？”他看起来好像还没有反应过来为啥Jordan会在他面前。他摇了摇头，用手掌根揉了揉脸，然后重新抬起头，用大大的巧克力色的眼睛重新看向了他。  
“额，”Jordan赶快在Adam从沙发上翻下去前伸出一只手稳住了他，“暴风还没停。我准备做饭了。给咱俩。”  
“哦？”Adam开始使劲眨起了眼睛，“晚饭吗？需要我帮忙吗？”  
Jordan在脑内迅速盘点了一下自家橱柜里的库存。“就是意面和番茄酱而已。很简单……我一个人就行了。你就……就……”  
他有些尴尬地拍了拍Adam的胳膊，又回到了厨房里。  
饭很简单——就是洋葱，蒜，牛至叶，再加点罐头番茄。他本来想煮意面的，但后来他想起自己冰箱里还有些马铃薯丸子，反正他已经决定要好好招待Adam了，那为什么不用呢？他把料加好，把锅放在炉子上开煮，然后就没什么事做了。好奇心突然钻了出来，他蹑手蹑脚地走回厨房门边，用小拇指轻轻把门拉开了一道缝。  
Adam已经起床了，正像只好奇的猫一样在他的房间里乱逛：Adam的脚步很轻，脚步声都被袜子给吸收了。他在Jordan的房间里走走停停，偶尔挠挠被高领毛衣扎得痒痒的下巴。他走过Jordan的DVD收藏，走去了电视边——虽然堆了一大堆，但是自从有了Netflix后，Jordan就再没有用过DVD了——然后用手指沿着电视上沿轻抚了过去。Jordan立刻打起了精神来，生怕他碰坏了什么，但是Adam的动作很轻，电视在他的手下一晃也没晃。接着他走去了旁边的电视柜：那里摆着些照片，有Jordan的姐姐，父母，还有他侄子，然后他打开了最上面的抽屉。  
Jordan猛地僵在了原地——他说不来自己是更想冲出去阻止Adam，还是更想能时光倒流到一年前，把抽屉里的东西全都扔掉。他知道他真的真的早该那么干了。  
Adam的肩膀僵硬了。他把手伸了进去，刚刚那些轻柔的手指现在抚上了里面的相框。直到去年圣诞之前，那些相框都还在柜子上面，跟其他的照片摆在一起。  
炉子的嘶声把Jordan从情绪里拽了出来，他转过身，发现他煮着马铃薯丸子的锅差点就要溢了。他骂了自己一句，两个大步穿过整个厨房，开始了拯救晚餐的活动。  
 _操_ ，他暂时把Adam这边的危机给忘在了脑后，转而去解决更紧迫的危机，他的胃瞬间战胜了他的大脑。 _妈的_ ，他把锅子从灶上拿了下来，然后开始在壁橱里翻找滤网。  
“要我帮忙吗？”Adam的声音突然从他背后响了起来，吓得他差点跳了起来。  
“额，”这下拯救晚饭行动完美结束，他又得重新解决Adam这个问题了，“没事，我已经搞定了。”  
Adam轻轻歪了歪头，朝着他眯起了眼睛。Jordan不得不承认，毛茸茸的领子加上被他睡的乱蓬蓬的额发，看起来真的挺可爱的。“你确定？我可以摆桌子。”Adam停下来吸了吸鼻子，惊喜地夸赞道：“好香啊！”这让Jordan产生了一种奇怪的满足感。“肯定不止意面和番茄酱！”  
“行了行了，”Jordan摆了摆手，“桌子在那边。”  
Adam有了事情做，一下就兴奋了起来。Jordan的餐桌包括了两张折叠椅，和一张刚好够两个人用的小方桌。但Jordan现在已经不怎么用餐桌了，他都是边看电视边吃饭的：还有什么比一个人坐在双人餐桌上吃饭更悲惨的呢？尤其是当他每次坐在这张桌子前时，他就会想起当初买它的初衷，于是就更难过了。  
Adam很珍惜他的新工作，高兴地把每个抽屉都拉开来一遍，一边探索一边惊奇地哇哇赞叹。  
 _他才不是想帮忙，_ Jordan突然意识到了这一点，同时他觉得自己对Adam产生了一种类似于对待宠物的感觉，他 _就是_ 想看他抽屉里有什么。  
“你能取一下干酪吗？在冰箱里。”他问道，“麻烦一下，Adam？”  
Adam朝他眨了眨眼。“那得看情况了，你要是有餐垫我就能取。”他边说边朝Jordan眯了眯眼睛，毫无疑问是在揶揄他。  
Jordan正在往饺子上浇酱汁，Adam的玩笑让他无奈地叹了口气。“在这儿呢，”他从腰边的抽屉里取出了餐垫。Adam从他手里接过餐垫时还向他小小做了个鬼脸。 _我俩居然在合作，你敢想？_ Jordan不由自主地笑了起来。  
“搞定，”他把奶酪均匀地浇了上去，然后满足地宣布到。  
“我也搞定了，”Adam说。他坐回位子上时，Jordan听到椅子划过地砖的小小声音。  
Adam睡的那一觉看来是大有好处，他像是又回到了平常的那个Adam：粉色的脸上挂着一个小小的笑容，满足地低着头在盘子里扒拉着。要说他之前对Jordan的冷漠有些生气的话，那他也一点都没有表现出来。  
“ _太_ 好吃了，”他含着满满一嘴的食物嘟囔到。  
“哪有，”Jordan谦虚地回答，“就是些意面跟番茄酱而已。”  
Adam摇着叉子，头也不抬地发出了不同意的声音。  
“楼上有间空房，”Jordan考虑后说道，“吃完饭我帮你收拾一下。”老天，他真的准备好面对那件空房了吗？？  
Adam摇了摇头。“谢谢了，不过真的不用。要是明天雪还是不停，我就睡沙发上好了，我有睡袋。”  
“没关系，”Jordan说道，“反正我明天也没事干，就是要再准备准备Milner的那个项目。”  
Adam惊讶地把嘴里的东西全咽了下去，差点咳嗽了起来。“你明天还要 _工作_ ？”  
“嗯……”他也没别的事可做了，不是吗？况且工作是最能把圣诞这档子事屏蔽出去的了，“对。”  
Adam的眼睛瞪得快要跟酱碟一样大了，他难以置信地盯着他看了一会儿，然后才说，“好吧，不过你真的不用帮我收拾房间。”  
“嗯哼，但是我还是会收拾的。”Jordan说。  
Adam一边嚼着嘴里的东西一边瞪了他一眼。也许他是想表达威胁的意味，但是只产生了反效果。  
洗碗的时候，Jordan忍不住想象起来，如果他们是在别的时间认识对方的话，会是怎样。他们会成为朋友吗？毕竟Adam可是全公司最受欢迎的人了。他一边擦盘子一边想着这些乱七八糟的，Adam在他旁边把他洗过的盘子都擦干，然后一一摆回位置上——这家伙已经把他家厨房的构造都摸清楚了。  
洗过碗后Jordan就上了楼，去储藏间取出了闲置的床单。期间他还回头看了几眼，他承认有点想看到Adam跟着他上来，但是Adam没有就是了。这种期待感让Jordan感觉有些奇怪。铺床的时候，他让自己尽量想着“奇怪”这个词，而不要胡思乱想其他的什么。  
他已有很长一段时间没有进过这间房了，他也不愿去想为什么：但是他的大脑已经开始想了。这张床的另一边挨着墙，床头靠着窗户，这一边放着一个孤单的床头柜，这一切对于Jordan来说有种怪异的熟悉感。它今天看起来比平常还要显得空空荡荡的，从窗户角落里投进来的屋檐的影子仿佛拉了一个世纪那么长一般。这个房间里的空气好像比其他的地方都还要更冷，可Jordan已经把这个房间的暖气打开了——这也是他整个冬天以来第一次打开这个房间的暖气。当他把膝盖上放着的枕头套上枕套后，铺床的一整套工序就完成了。这时他已经感到快要无法呼吸了，他觉得自己的胸腔似乎要装不下下沉的肺了，这让他非常庆幸自己这会儿是坐着的。  
他没有想到这件空房子回带回这么多回忆来。  
Adam清嗓子的声音吓了Jordan一跳。他抬起头，看见Adam就在门口站着，手里端着之前那两个杯子，脸上挂着的笑容似乎点亮了整个房间一样。“我帮你煮了茶，”他扬了扬手里的杯子，“表示一下感谢。”  
Jordan努力挤出了个微笑。“不用谢，”他轻声说到，然后伸手接过了Adam递过来的茶杯，“我看你也没忘给自己弄一杯嘛。”他又随口说了一句，带着玩笑的责备斜了Adam一眼。Adam没说什么，坐在了他身边。  
Jordan抬起茶杯喝了一大口。都说别人给你冲的茶比你自己给自己冲的好喝，这确实是真的。而且Adam还猜到了Jordan不喜欢加糖。Jordan马上得到了一个结论：Adam很会做茶。因为在长期被闲置的房间里呆的太久，他的手指尖都已经冻僵了，但他却现在才意识到，于是他更握紧了手里暖和的瓷杯。  
Adam坐在床上轻轻弹了一下，小心地没让茶洒出去。“电热毯？”他惊奇地把手塞进了羽绒被下，“我好久没有见过这东西了！”他看起来就像……他看起来就像是圣诞节提前到来了一样。  
“Argos里卖的很便宜。”Jordan简短地回答道。  
“好，这下我知道了。”Adam回复说。  
Jordan想要站起来离开，但是他做不到。他不想呆在这个寒冷的房间里，但是他也不想离开陪伴，回到他孤独的世界里去，所以他便放任自己浸淫在茶的香气里，留在了这个地狱边缘一般混沌的世界里。直到Adam问了那个问题——他还以为Adam永远也不会问出口，他多希望Adam没有问。  
“你，”Adam轻声开口道，“不准备告诉我你为什么不喜欢圣诞吗？”Jordan什么都没说。“你不仅仅是不想过节吧？”  
“不关你的事，”Jordan小心地让自己的声音带上了警告的意味。  
“那可说不准，”Adam又说。Jordan得承认Adam的做法很勇敢。“我觉得现在关我的事了。”  
Jordan又喝了口茶，考虑了一下要不要回答。  
“去年圣诞，”他开了口，努力让自己的语气平淡一点，像是讲别人的故事一样，“我分手了。所以圣诞节对我来说不是什么好日子。”他这回小口抿了口茶，小心地把手藏在杯子后面，不让Adam看到他的手在抖。  
“哦，”Adam小声说，停了一下他又补充道，“抱歉。”  
“也没有那么糟，”Jordan还想做出不在意的样子。  
“不，”Adam摇了摇头，“能困扰你一年的肯定很不好受。”  
跟着又是一阵沉默。Jordan能感觉到Adam在看他，于是他更坚决的把头转向了房间的另一边。  
“是不是，”Adam还没有放弃，“楼下电视柜里那些你藏起来的照片里的人？里面有你俩， _额，_ 接吻的照片。是年初离开公司的那个同事吗？叫杰拉德，对吧？”  
Jordan感觉胸口的那把刀被插得更深了，他疼得闭上了眼睛。 _Steven。_ 他的喉咙发紧，再也喝不下了，于是他把杯子放在了地上。  
“他告诉我说，他就要走了。就在这里，”他拍了拍他和Adam之间的床，“就是去年圣诞节。有一天他突然开始自己睡了，我就一直在问他为什么。”  
“噢，”Adam轻声叹了口气，他的声音听起来很伤心。Jordan突然有些生气，他也不知道自己在生谁的气——为什么Adam偏要是这么好的一个倾听者呢？思考间，窗外的风吹着哨子旋了过去。  
Jordan摇了摇头，试着解释下去，“我那时候那么开心，我以为我们能永远在一起，我从没有想过我们会分开。他说他要走了，还说让我不用等他，他不会回来了。他在这儿多留了三天，三天后我载他去了机场。他去了加利福尼亚，再也没有回来。”  
最后一句话好像在房间里回荡似的，久久不能散去。  
“那不是你最后一次跟他联系吧？”  
“嗯，”Jordan咽了口唾沫，他还以为跨过开口讲这一关就行了，可是往下竟然越来越难了，“大概两个月前，我给他打电话，想问问他圣诞节准备怎么过，因为……他家人和朋友都在这边。”  
“ _你_ 也在这边。”  
Adam这读心的本事既让Jordan松心，也让他烦心。  
“他说他那边走不开。他在美国又找到一个……陪他过圣诞的人。”Jordan使劲咬着嘴唇内侧，考虑着还要不要接着说下去了。  
他爱过Steven。他曾是他的，可以说， _一切。_ 但他不知道现在胸口的这种感觉是什么。这种 _痛。_ 这不可能是爱情，而像是爱情离开后，留下的一个恐怖的幻影。他要怎样才能让自己……让自己_停下来_呢？  
“所以，”他继续道，“最近，也就是圣诞前这几个月，它离得越近，我越 _讨厌_ 它，它每次都会让我想起这件事来。我正在想办法走出来，我已经用尽了 _所有_ 办法，就是想了结这事。”  
Adam把他的杯子也放在了地板上。  
“啊，”他若有所思地说，“我明白了。所以你才去了机场。”  
“对，”Jordan狂躁地揉了揉脸，他感到所有的感情都聚在了胃里，搅成了一团，“我想试试看去那儿能不能让我好受点。像是新的开始什么的……反正这主意蠢爆了。”  
“而且还是在暴风里，”Adam没有异议，“希望能有用。”  
“我也不知道有没有用，”Jordan承认，“不过我遇见你了不是吗？”他说着玩笑着瞪了Adam一眼，可是却发现Adam正在好奇地盯着他。Adam坐得近了点，用手指轻轻地抚上了Jordan的胳膊内侧。  
“你这样子一个人不好，”他轻轻说，“你的家人呢？”  
Jordan有些厌恶Adam的同情，但也只有那么一秒。当Adam开始轻柔地用拇指抚摸他的胳膊时，所有的厌恶都不见了——他的伪装好像被一下刺穿了一样，所有的坚硬都倒塌了。他开始意识到跟Adam的对话不会和他之前跟父母，跟姐姐之间的无数次对话一样。单是一件事Adam就和他们不同：Adam并没有告诉他，让他别再纠结这件事了，而且看起来他也没有这个意思。  
“其实我可以去我姐姐家，”他说——他已经不再生气了，现在他只想哭。“但是……我这几个月都没怎么给过人家好脸色，也不好意思去打扰。”他感觉身体里的每一根神经都集中在了正被Adam的手指抚摸的那块地方上，连他的脉搏也仿佛跟着Adam手指的节奏慢慢平和了下来。“所以我跟她说我有个朋友，我们俩要一起过圣诞。”  
“她怎么说？”  
“她简直 _大_ 松了一口气。”  
“你也不算是说谎，”Adam轻轻地说。  
Jordan眨了眨眼看向了Adam。  
接着Adam笑了起来。“这天气，看来我明天也走不了，起码不可能一大早就走。所以也算是陪你过了圣诞了。”  
Jordan不知道该说些什么了——他还不是很确定该怎么看待眼下他和Adam的关系——Adam长出了口气，把手从Jordan胳膊上拿了下来。  
“抱歉，”他说，“但是今天实在是 _太_ 累了，”然后他缓缓向后倒在了床上。“我得睡觉了。”  
Jordan一下就从刚才的情绪里蹦了出来，当他回头看到Adam躺在床上，胳膊架在眼睛上的样子时，关于Steven的一切想法都渐渐消失了。“你不是才睡醒吗？才半个小时吧？”他问道。  
Adam超级可爱地笑了笑，他的声音藏在胳膊后有些闷闷的。“那是在 _沙发_ 上嘛。相比之下这里简直就是 _天堂_ 。”说着他满足地闭上了眼睛。  
“好吧，”Jordan说，“你高兴就好。”他小心地躺了下去，听到自己脊柱的骨头都嘎达嘎达地放松了下来。“嗯……”热气从床垫慢慢升上了他的身体，让他紧张的肌肉放松了下来，胸口新生的那股暖流也被放大了许多。他长出了一口气，让身体陷进了床垫里。  
“我把灯关了吧……”Adam的话模糊成了一团，好像他的嘴唇太重，已经没法张开了。  
Jordan想回答来着，但是他已经睡着了。  
半夜时，他被背后奇怪的灼烧感给弄醒了。刚醒时还有些迷糊，但很快，背上 _火烧火燎_ 的感觉就让他猛地坐了起来。  
 _电热毯_ ，他的大脑反应到。 _你这个白痴，你没关电热毯，_ 他骂了自己一句。 _多少人就是这么死的_ 。不过幸运的是，倒是没有造成火灾。他爬到床头，找到了开关，刚把开关关上，就感觉到自己的膝盖碰到了什么硬硬的东西。  
“嗷，”Adam叫了一句。  
“操，”Jordan小声骂道，他的声音还没有完全醒来，“操，对不起——”  
“没事——嗷！”  
Jordan稀里糊涂间下意识地伸手在Adam身上摸索了起来，想要找到他刚刚撞到的地方。  
“嗷，”Adam第三回叫了起来。  
“抱歉，”Jordan紧张地道歉到，“是这儿吗？天啊，真对不起——”  
“那是我耳朵！”Adam无力地回答。Jordan觉得自己是活活把他踢醒了。“你在——”  
“——你哪儿疼——”  
“——干嘛？嗷！ _Jordan_ ——”  
“—— _这_ 是你耳朵吗？”  
Jordan什么都看不见，但是手中的形状感觉是Adam的下巴，而嘴唇上的形状感觉也是Adam的。  
这意外的一吻足足维持了好几秒钟，再叫他做“意外”好像也不太合适了。  
Adam的味道很好闻。说不上来是什么味道，有点像洗衣液，但是更像那些之前被Jordan放在储物柜里太久的床单味。Jordan把另一手也伸到了Adam的脖子下面，又吻了上去。这次时间更长，也更轻了。  
他们停了一下。Jordan觉得自己有一瞬间有点喘不上气，又或者是Adam的呼吸停了一下？他用手指轻轻按了按Adam的皮肤，然后感到有一双手抚在了他的腰上。他们往一起靠得更近了些，床单在身下沙沙的声音在他们两的呼吸声中几乎听不见了。  
 _Adam_ ，他的大脑提醒着他， _Adam Lallana.你不喜欢Adam Lallana。_ 那为什么他亲了他？又为什么他 _还_ 在亲他？Adam为什么还亲了回来？为什么他会觉得 _满足_ ？  
最让他惊讶的是他自己心中复杂的感情：他想要被人爱，并且在经过这么久以后，他又有了想要爱别人的冲动，而他想爱的那个人居然是Adam。  
他把手挪回了Adam的脖子上——那里已经被汗浸湿了。  
“嗨，”他有些气息不稳地说道，“你身上都是汗。”他摸了摸Adam的Polo衫领子。  
“没事，”Adam虽然这么说，但是他的皮肤却烧得像个炉子一样。  
“等下，”Jordan说道，“来——”他帮着Adam脱掉了他的毛衣，过程中Adam的一只手肘撞到了Jordan的锁骨上，但是Jordan却没有感觉到像平常遇到这种事时的那种不开心，而是觉得自己的左边胸膛被 _填满_ 了——连他自己都不知道是被什么东西填满的，只是那东西让他立刻将Adam又拉回了身边。Adam的两只手贴在Jordan的肋骨上，攥着Jordan的衣服，将自己贴得更紧了些。他的胡须带着火一样地蹭在Jordan的下巴上，他的牙齿轻轻咬着Jordan的嘴唇，而这一切究竟是怎么回事？Jordan也说不来。  
 _A-dum._ 他听到自己的心跳在叫着这个名字，然后他移开自己的嘴巴，找到了Adam的耳朵。 _A-dum.A-dum.Adam._ 他越是想着这个名字，越是觉得它不想一个词，而像是一种感情。他深深地吻上了Adam的脖子，Adam的皮肤在他的嘴唇下感觉像纸一样柔软。Adam伸长了脖子，拉长了脊背，也让他更好的镶进了Jordan的怀抱。  
就像这样，Jordan完全放松了自己——他吐光了肺里全部的空气，把自己的脸埋在了Adam的颈窝里——他感觉到令人窒息地温暖和安心。他的两条胳膊绕着Adam的胸口，又在Adam背后紧紧的汇合。Adam的肋骨紧贴在他的胸口上，让他甚至有些害怕会压碎了他。他让自己把全部的注意力都放在了耳边渐渐慢下来的Adam的呼吸声上。  
“没关系了，”Adam轻声说道，他的脸颊在Jordan的太阳穴上轻轻地蹭着，“一切都好了。”他的手在Jordan的后脑勺上揉搓着，好像是把Jordan所有的不安，沮丧都从他身上提取了出来。  
Jordan很想说点什么，随便什么。所以他又一边念着Adam的名字，一边吻上了Adam的身体：一次，两次。他感到自己就该这么做。但他的声音在嘴巴和Adam的皮肤间被阻挡了，他也不确定Adam有没有听到自己。  
在这之后，Jordan的睡眠也并非十分安稳，但当他醒来，看到Adam的胳膊被他枕在了脑袋底下后，关于睡眠的问题就立刻被他抛之脑后了。他想赶快从Adam胳膊上起来，同时不小心把自己撤的离Adam远了些——房间里还是很冷。  
“我胳膊麻了，”Adam迷迷糊糊地抱怨道。  
“Adam，”Jordan低声叫道：绝望又渴望，他的声音听起来奇怪得沙哑。“ _Adam._ ”  
“嗯，”Adam温顺地轻声应了一声。这让Jordan的心漏跳了一拍，就像是一根线一样，把他又拉回了Adam旁边。“没事了，我在这。”Adam的手绕上了Jordan的腰，他把自己挪到了Jordan的胸口，这次窝在了Jordan的下巴旁。Jordan顺势把他抱在了怀里，并且感到体内那个充满渴望的小恶魔满足地点了点头。Adam又挪了挪，换到了更舒服的位置，接着发出了像猫一样的声音。Jordan跟着用脚把Adam露在外面的脚够了回来。外面的风还在吼，房子发出了一两声咯吱声。而Jordan则将Adam抱的更紧了些。  
然后他便重新坠入了梦乡。  
再次醒来的时候，Jordan觉得自己的身体冷得像块木板一样，他是侧身睡的觉，一只眼睛陷在枕头里，被压迫地有些模糊。他抬了抬头，在空床上张开了手臂——像潜过水后，从海面浮上来的感觉，他的脑袋沉沉的，那种睡得很香很久后会有的沉。Adam睡过的那半张床还有些温度，不过只是一点点，也有可能是Jordan想象出来的。Jordan攥住了枕头，躬起腰来大伸了一个懒腰。  
就在他从床上坐起来的时候，他突然意识到，这间房有些不对劲。他眨了眨眼，又揉了揉眼睛——然后他知道了，是那些从窗帘缝隙里透过来的阳光。他皱了皱眉，爬过去拉开了窗帘。  
阳光涌入了房间，让他有一瞬间的失明。有阳光。是早上了。 _已经_ 是早上了。他抬起一只手挡在了眼睛前，窗外的世界慢慢在他眼前清晰了起来。  
窗户四周还残留着未消的雪，像是给外面纯净又偶有云朵的天空装上了镜框。风暴已经停了。他又回到了那个安静，平静的世界。而且Jordan明显感觉到，这几个礼拜来一直被他背负在背上的那股沉重的力量不见了。吐司的味道沿着楼梯悠悠地飘了上来。  
 _Adam._  
Jordan又把脸埋进了手里。  
 _昨晚算什么？_  
 _不过是突然的脆弱罢了，_ 他这么告诉自己。他试了这么久，做了这么多，想忘记Steven，这让他变得脆弱，当他需要有人在他身边时，Adam正好出现了。就这么简单。  
但是他们接吻了呀！还吻成 _那_ 样！倒不是说Jordan从上个圣诞后就禁欲了，但是他一直忘不了Steven，所以也从没能好好地跟谁在一起过。是巧合吗？还是他太累了，干脆不挑了？又或者是因为他和Adam之间奇怪的关系使得Adam成了特别的那个？  
他的脖子被衣领扎的有些痒，于是他下意识地挠了挠。指甲划过皮肤的触感把他带回了现实中——吐司的味道真的很香！  
他起了床，感觉腿上有些难受——昨晚睡觉前没有脱裤子，牛仔裤已经被汗浸湿了，正紧紧地贴在身上。在走出门之前，他又回头看了一眼房间——阳光已经照进了每一个角落。  
浴室还留着水汽，Jordan用毛巾的时候也摸到其中一条还是湿的。而且他的洗发水，沐浴露的瓶子也换位置了，这些都明明白白地提醒着他Adam不久前刚用了他的浴室。  
这些本该让他不高兴的。他真的应该不高兴的。  
Jordan带着一阵小眩晕冲了澡，又刮了胡子——他的皮肤一直在给他回放Adam在他怀里的触感：Adam动来动去，想要找到舒服的位置的样子；Adam的手指抚摸着他头发的样子，如果他们当时没有停下接吻的话，也许那双手真的就会摸到其他地方去了。  
Jordan关掉了水，吐司的味道还在楼梯间里流连。  
洗完澡又穿好衣服，Jordan焕然一新地去了厨房。  
Adam正半倚在椅子上，嘴里嚼着片面包。Jordan走进来的时候，他抬头看了一眼。  
“不好意思，”他嘴巴塞得满满的，朝Jordan笑了笑。因为他笑得太可爱了，Jordan连想都没想就回了他一个微笑。“我，额……”他向Jordan示意了一下面前的桌子——盘子里洒满了面包屑，一管拧开的奶酪，用过的刀子横放在橘子酱罐上。“饿了。”他今天又穿了一件圣诞主题的小高领，不过这件是蓝色的，前面有一条用雪花图案组成的线。虽然本身的设计很老土，但穿在他身上看起来倒挺时髦的。而且他看起来超级好抱的样子。同时，Jordan的脑内还小小闪回了一下昨天晚上脱掉Adam上一件圣诞战袍的景象。  
“没关系，”他说，“我要泡点茶。你要吗？”  
“当然，”Adam高兴地回答。  
Jordan走去了水壶旁边，身边的广播正快活地播着圣诞颂歌。  
他能感觉到Adam僵了一下。“额，”Adam的声音从他身后直直传了过来，“你想关掉就关掉吧。我就是想听一下天气预报。”  
“没事，”Jordan把水壶从基座上拿下来，到水槽边接上了水，“真的没事。”其实奇怪的是，Jordan并没有第一时间反应过来这种属于节日的欢快气氛有什么不对，事实是他还在想他听过这首歌来着。  
水壶的水接满了，他小心地提着水壶回到了桌台边。  
“嗯……”他把开关打开后，说道，“就，圣诞快乐。”  
Adam差点把他手里的吐司给扔了。Jordan也不知道这应该让他觉得高兴还是尴尬。但是接下来Adam张着嘴巴朝他傻笑了起来，他的眼睛亮亮的，嘴角都快扯到耳根了，这笑容让Jordan把所有感情都给忘在了脑后。  
不知怎么的，这家伙从Jordan最鄙视的人变成了Jordan很长时间以来第一个喜欢的人。而他到这儿还不到 _一天_ 。  
 _这就叫圣诞奇迹吧，_ Jordan想，他平时的讥讽也没完全发挥出来。  
这个想法让他笑了起来，于是他朝Adam笑了一下，Adam也朝他笑了一下，然后微笑变成了大小，他们俩都在原地 _傻笑_ 了很长，很长时间。Jordan其实很熟悉Adam的笑声——在公司的时候，他听过Adam笑，应该说他 _经常_ 听到Adam笑。他只是遗憾他从没有听过Adam的笑声和他自己的笑声混在一起。  
水烧好了，水壶跟着跳到了关档上，他们的笑声也跟着停了下来。  
“嗨，”Jordan皱着眉头把广播关掉了，“你听没听见…… _震动声？_ ”  
Adam停了一下，这回真的扔掉了手里的吐司，急急忙忙地冲进了客厅里。Jordan不经心地跟了上去，停在了厨房门口，刚好能看到Adam跪在地上胡乱地在他的背包里翻找着东西。接着他从里面翻出了他的手机：正在以最大音量播放着一首圣诞歌曲。这下秘密被揭开了，Jordan也就满足地回到厨房，继续泡茶了。他还能听见Adam的声音从客厅里断断续续地传了过来。“ _您好？你好？……Adam Lallana?对，是我……_ ”  
信号塔肯定是正常了，Jordan想。Adam把他们俩昨晚喝茶的杯子都洗了，Jordan决定还是跟昨晚一样。 _说真的_ ，他笑着想， _我愿意帮他加糖。但是四勺糖是不是太多了？_  
“是谁？”当Adam终于一边使劲地在手机上敲着字一边走回来时，Jordan问了一句。他一边把这个莫名其妙变成了 _Adam的_ 的杯子递给了他，一边等着他的回答。但Jordan能看出来一定是个好事——因为Adam的眼睛还是亮亮的。  
“航空公司，”Adam说，“机场正常了，我的航班也正常了。”  
“噢，”Jordan没能控制住自己。  
“噢，”Adam马上也意识到了同一件事情。气氛突然沉重了起来。  
“什么时候，”Jordan问。  
“还有几个小时，”Adam故意做出一副云淡风轻的样子，“我叫辆出租就行了。”  
“别傻了，”Jordan说，“我载你去。市政厅这会儿肯定连铲雪车都不够用了。”  
Adam埋下头盯起了自己的茶。“谢谢你，”他说，“谢谢你带我回来，还有……嗯。谢谢。”  
“太客气了，”Jordan的语气比他想的要平静，“把茶喝了吧，喝完我带你去机场。”  
他们坐在桌子的两边，Jordan坐下时比平时要使劲一点，他把自己的杯子放在桌子上，但感觉自己什么都不想喝了。  
他感觉到Adam好像靠了过来，接着他看见Adam的手握住了他的手腕。  
“嗨，”Adam叫了他一句，于是他抬起头来对上了Adam的眼睛。“你会没事的。”他说着紧紧抓住了Jordan的手，然后朝Jordan笑了笑——这个笑容比起刚才的笑显得有节制得多。接着，他又使劲捏了捏Jordan的手。  
Jordan想都没有想，他朝前坐了一点，用另一只手覆在了Adam的手上。  
 _他要走了_ ，他想， _他就要离开了。_  
他咬了咬嘴唇内侧，低下了头。Adam的手指比他的长。他小心地用拇指划上了Adam的指节。  
 _我不想让他走。_  
“你为什么这么喜欢圣诞节？”最后，他开口问道，“难道就是因为这喜庆的气氛吗？”  
Adam看起来有点被冒犯的样子。Jordan喜欢他这个样子，喜欢他下巴收紧，鼻子皱起来的样子。“气氛什么的只是 _次要_ 的，”他解释道，“气氛只是提醒我为什么我会喜欢圣诞节。我是说，你可以吃很多好吃的，可以看电视，还有礼物收，但是最重要的是你能和这个世界上你最在乎的人在一起。跟他们在一起，你才会意识到有他们在身边是多么幸运。”他停了下来，看上去他像是要说 _这也是你不喜欢圣诞的原因不是吗？_  
“好吧，”Jordan装出高兴的语气说道，“那航班正常了真是太好了，”他小心地把自己的手抽了出来，“你应该能赶上你外婆的晚餐。”  
回机场的路上就跟从机场来时一样安静。不过也许觉得安静的原因是因为Jordan正在自己脑内的辩论声盖过了其他声音——当然了，他还是装作一副全心全意开车的样子。  
 _我_ 不想 _让他走。_  
 _我要是_ 阻止 _了他，那我成什么人了？他想和他的家人在一起。他已经为这个等了一个冬天了，就放他走不行吗？  
告诉他。_告诉 _他你不想让他走。告诉他你对他的感情一百八十度大转弯了。告诉他你喜欢他。告诉他你_ 真的真的 _很喜欢他。  
我太自私了，自从我们认识起，我就没让他好过过。他不应该再因为我的自私而再付出什么了。  
但是我才刚刚开始了解他。我不想让他走，哪怕只是_几天 _，我也不想离开他。_  
机场的下客区挤满了人，显然他们都收到了消息。人们正在跟彼此挥手道别，有人头上还带着圣诞帽，有人的车窗上装饰上了闪亮的装饰带，而Jordan则陷入了前所未有的矛盾里。如果他能的话，他倒是很乐意一屁股陷进他的座椅里，再也不出来了。  
“我把后备箱打开，你去拿行李吧，”Adam看起来想要说点什么，但他先开口了。  
有几秒种，Adam看起来像是要继续说下去，但是他最终什么都没说，只是打开了车门。  
Jordan的手抓紧了方向盘。  
 _我不想让他走。_  
他在脑海里想象了自己一个人回家的情境，那个Adam仅仅用了几个小时就已经全面占领了的家。他想象着自己一个人坐在里面，那画面简直悲惨到不能更悲惨了。  
Adam这时敲了敲他的车尾。 _后备箱。_  
但是Jordan没有打开后备箱，而是打开了车门。  
他也不知道是哪里来的力量推着他向前走，但是他跟着这股力量，绕到车尾，找到了Adam。当Adam看到他的时候，希望，又或者是宽慰绽放在了他的脸上，就像是黎明的阳光打破黑暗一样，而Jordan则想，也许这是我这辈子做出的最棒的选择——比昨天在同一地点叫他上车还要棒。  
“听着——”Adam开了口，但是却没能说完，因为Jordan已经把手绕上了他的脖子，以一种完全不像Jordan的方式吻上了他。这个吻就是一个人非常， _非常_ 不想另一个人走时会给他的那种吻。  
这个吻一结束，气氛突然僵住了。Adam看起来还没有从震惊里摆脱出来，而Jordan则还有一些茫然：因为他根本就没好好考虑过这个行动，一点点都没有想过，另一个原因是——他头一回在高清模式下体验了一把Adam的脸。  
可能这回他是完完全全地傻了，因为他脑袋里只剩下了一句话——多完美的一张脸啊。Adam有着非同寻常的眼睛：深邃又带着闪光，好像在那之后藏了一整个墨黑的太阳系一样。  
“我，”他开了口，“想确定一下昨天晚上的事不是就这一回吧？”  
Adam从震惊里走了出来，跟着他大笑了起来。  
Jordan想 _什么?_ ，接着他想： _操！哦！草草草草草！我他妈_ 完全 _是自作多情了！_  
他都准备要把胳膊从Adam脖子上取下来了，但Adam却突然附上前来，用一个吻回答了他的问题。Adam的吻是急切的，顽固的，还带着点橘子酱的味道。  
“是 _我_ 亲了 _你_ ，”分开的时候，Adam说道，“傻瓜。”  
“什么意思？”Jordan奇迹般地操纵着他已经完全停止了运转的大脑思考了起来。  
“昨天晚上，”Adam抓住了Jordan肩膀处的外套，继续说道，“我头脑一热，我也不知道为什么，就亲了你。我可能——”说到这里Adam好像发起了 _光_ 来，Jordan感到真的有光照在了他脸上，“我很可能搞得我们没法收场，但是我那时候真的什么都没想，我就是 _想_ 亲你。今天早上你又什么都没说，所以 _我_ 以为这就这一回呢——因为你刚好空虚，我也刚好空虚，所以我们就……刚好互相安慰。等到新的一年，我们又会开始讨厌对方。”  
“我不讨厌你，”Jordan突兀地说。  
“不，”Adam往前凑了一点，“我不觉得你讨厌我。”  
Jordan的耳朵都要冻掉了，但是与此同时，他又觉得自己无比，无比的暖和。  
“说你想让我留下来，”Adam低声说，“老天啊，只要你说，我会答应的。”  
在这漫长的几分钟里，Jordan感觉自己第一回好好吸了口气。  
“好吧，”他轻轻说，Adam的脸像是一棵被随意装点过的圣诞树一样，适时地亮了起来。Jordan能感觉得到，自己脸上的傻笑肯定也好不了多少。“不要走，和我一起过圣诞吧！”

完


End file.
